Pink and Red, Love and Lust
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: One has never felt love, never felt the searing passion run through his body and soul. The other has felt love but has never defeated that aching you get from the same love being thrown away like an old piece of garbage. LEMON LEMON LEMON! GaaSaku request


**This is a one-shot request from I.Am.Haruno.Sakura  
I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Like all things, love must end somewhere, it's just natural right?  
But what if you don't want it to end?  
What if you don't want to give up on that person that makes your heart flutter at the mere sight of their face? Of the simple smile sent your way?  
It's simple... yet so complex.  
The fact is, we can't change what happens to us concerning love...  
It's as though it's all thought up and set down, ready to be played perfectly.  
The heart throbs endlessly as life plays out... throbs endlessly through the hardships that nearly tear it apart to the joys that lift it up.

One has never felt love, never felt the searing passion run through his body and soul...  
The other has felt love... but has never defeated that aching you get from the same love being thrown away like an old piece of garbage...

Pink and Red...  
The colors of love and passion...  
When mixed, a strange and unexpected meeting, what happens?  
Do flames ignite...  
Or diminish lifelessly...

As hearts are put to the test.

* * *

She walked aimlessly down the dusty path, the bright full moon shining down on her figure. Shadows danced around her as the silence of night pulled her into a trance-like state. Nothing seemed to matter.

Sasuke... rebel.  
Naruto... Hokage.  
Kakashi... dead.

The three most important men in her life were all gone. Sasuke was rebelling against Konoha once again. Naruto was appointed Hokage. And Kakashi... Kakashi... her old sensei... was dead, killed by his own student's hand.

But she didn't cry; Sakura was too proud and brave to cry anymore, even when she was alone. After the all three of them had left, she had vowed to never cry nor love again, both hurt too much to want to relive.

She thought she was alone, the only one not in a dead-like slumber that night, walking along the streets of Konoha. But that wasn't to be. Another lone figure, one which had been banished by love, though he wore its symbol on his forehead.

Red hair flew around him as the wind picked up and the glowing of the moon brightened. Was there really something called love out there? It didn't seem so to someone like him, one that had never felt the loving touch of someone else since he was too young to remember.

Could there really be anything out there that someone would give their life for? Was there one person who could control your every action with a mere glance? Somehow the thought scared him as he realized that the sand in his gourd was shifting uncomfortably.

Was someone approaching? An enemy perhaps? Who else would be sneaking around the streets of Konoha at this late hour? Gaara himself hadn't planned on going out to watch the moon as he did most every night. The trees surrounding the large village he was visiting were too distracting for his tastes.

And yet it seemed this person had really no idea that she was being watched. She wondered aimlessly about, Gaara's eyes following her every move as his attention was caught from the moon. He knew who she was, didn't everyone?

The woman who had enchanted more than her share of men with her charm, falling in love with her two best friends. It was a story that couldn't be easily forgotten by all those who heard it.

Yes, it was common knowledge of the hardships of Team 7. The hurt and confused emotions that circled in a blissful sort of air around the three younger members of the team were talked about often, and all three knew it.

But nobody really knew about her. Sakura Haruno, the only female in the group and then one most of the intriguing stories centered around. Sure, the stories told of her love for both of her best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, they even told of her depression after Sasuke left, but none really knew how she _truly_ felt.

"Sakura Haruno." Gaara spoke the name in a whisper, letting it fall off his lips and get caught up in the wind. There was something about the forlorn female figure walking beneath him that pulled him, nearly forcing him to jump down and wrap his arms around her.

But he didn't move, of course, his heart had never felt that tug. The one that pulled you to another person with such intensity that you felt like you would die without being close to them at all times. Yet, something tugged at him. Perhaps it was the way she swayed her hips, or how her green eyes glowed as the moon shined down on them.

As though being summoned, Sakura's eyes drifted from the moon and fell on the red-haired ninja sitting atop the roof above her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him staring down at her, but in a blink of an eye his eyes had moved on, staring back up at the moon.

"Gaara?" she questioned to the air, looking up at her "friend" with a small smile. She'd gotten to know him a little throughout the years, but she wasn't very close to him. Well, no one was really.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try.

So, in a quick and silent movement, she jumped onto the roof of the building and stood staring up at the top where Gaara sat.

"Gaara?" she whispered again, trying to get his attention. He merely glanced in her direction before turning back to the moon, staring at it with a look of pure uninterest.

Sakura bit her lip to hide her sadness at his obvious dislike for her. But Sakura wasn't one to give up so easily. She walked right up to him and looked down at his kneeling form with a look of interest. There were so many secrets that she didn't know about him, that no one else knew about him. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized that she didn't want to be left out, she wanted to know about his life, his feelings.

Maybe if she knew that someone trusted her and cared for her enough to tell her those kinds of things... maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel that aching pain in her heart that she had been feeling for years.

"Can I sit down?" she questioned, her hands unnaturally becoming clammy. What was going on?

Gaara simply nodded silently and continued staring up, the white light of the moon shining down on his face, casting gorgeous shadows against his features. Sakura felt a wave of heat flush her cheeks as she sat down next to the redhead.

For a while, the two simply stared up together, their fingertips just millimeters from touching. An aching crept up to Sakura's chest and she quickly clutched her shirt, gasping out as she pulled her other hand around her stomach. Her eyes slammed shut and she breathed heavily for a while. When she was calmed down and opened her eyes she turned to see Gaara staring at her, a hand reaching out to her, about to be set on her shoulder.

Her eyes grew big as she whispered once more, "Gaara?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand falling to his side but his eyes never losing that little look of concern on his stony face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said back, her voice more audible now. "I just breathed down the wrong tube. You don't have to worry."

He didn't answer that, just turned away. But he kept glancing at her face as she stared at him quizzically.

Finally she couldn't help herself and she leaned closer, her hand reaching up to rest on his shoulder closest to her. He turned to her, his face vacant of any emotion. It was interesting how his sand didn't complete engulf Sakura, but she didn't think about it. She simply leaned forward, placing her lips against his in a soft kiss.

At first, Gaara sat there, his eyes wide with shock, until he felt his lips moving on their own, forming with Sakura's. His instincts took over and he grasped her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Her fingers tangled with his hair as she pressed her body against his. She pulled away and he nibbled her bottom lip lovingly.

They stared at each other, both sets of eyes wide.

Then, in a quick flash, Gaara's gourd was lying next to them, his lips smashed against Sakura's. He fell back, letting Sakura fall onto him. Her knees caught his hips and she straddled him as the kiss deepened. His hands found their way up her back, under her shirt and to her shoulders. Sakura's hands smoothed their way under his shirt, too, only now they were placed against his muscular abs.

She once again pulled back, this time her breathing was a lot faster, though.

"Gaara?" she asked, staring him straight in the eyes. "I... I..."

"If I were you," he replied, flipping her so she was on the bottom, with his legs on either side of her waist and a hand on either side of her face, "I wouldn't talk."

Without another word, Gaara leaned down, nipping Sakura's neck. She moaned a little in pleasure as he started caressing her neck with his mouth, his tongue slipping out every so often. Her hands tangled in his hair until she couldn't stand it anymore and flung his shirt to the side, followed soon by his pants.

Gaara followed suit and soon enough the two were lying on the rooftop, all but Sakura's bra and panties and Gaara's boxers covering them. After kissing her quickly on the lips, Gaara's mouth moved its way down her neck, to her collarbone, and finally to her bra. He unsnapped it from the front with his teeth and was rewarded by two perfectly round breasts.

Sakura's eyes widened, as though she just realized what was happened, but she didn't protest. In fact, she gasped in pleasure as Gaara's tongue flicked out, tasting one of her nipple.

"Gaara!" she moaned as he stuck his entire mouth on her nipple, sucking it gently while his hand massaged her other one. His eyes were closed and he felt his erection tighten as Sakura started to squirm under him, her body crying out for more.

Well, if that's what she wanted, he would have no problem giving it to her. His hand moved down, tracing her stomach as it went, until it was on the edge of her pink panties. His mouth lifted up and he went back to kissing her lips passionately as his fingers pulled her panties down, ever so slowly in that taunting kind of manner. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter as his finger traced circles around her entrance.

"Please," she moaned as her lips left his. "Just do it!"

He smirked down at her and, for once, he felt like he understood what Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke saw in this female. Her body was beautiful, her eyes shone with such kindness, and the way she begged for him was so alluring!

Sakura could feel herself becoming connected to the red-head above her. She wanted... no... _needed_ him. Maybe it was just carnal pleasure... maybe something else entirely. Either way, she was fully willing to give herself to him. His finger slipped into her and she felt her hips buck instinctively. His motions were slow, taunting her as he nibbled on her neck and played with her breasts.

Suddenly he stuck in two fingers, then after a while three. His fingers worked faster and faster on her as she gasped a moaned in pleasure, her eyes shut in enjoyment. She hadn't felt such pleasure in so long.

Then, in one sudden movement, Gaara's fingers slipped right back out of her and she hissed in disapproval. He looked down at her and she felt her heart flutter. Something in his stare, the way he looked at her in that wanting way, caused her to grab his boxers, pull them down to his knees, and grab his dick, guiding it to her entrance. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with... could that really be pleasure? Sakura's eyes widened and a smile crept its way up to her lips as she felt his erection tighten in her hand. She let it go, biting her lip and bracing herself for the pain that was affirmed to come.

Gaara complied and slid into her slowly. She gasped out in pleasure, a hint of pain slipping in. She could feel herself stretching around him and her back arched as he started to back out. Feeling him trying desperately to be cautious with her, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss said that she wanted it; she wanted him to take her. The sensation that wrapped around him was so great that he decided to let loose and let his carnal instincts take over.

He pulled out, almost entirely, and started to thrust into her. Her gasps of pain started to ease into moan of pleasure and soon enough she was bucking with him, her body wanting more and more with each passing thrust. And at the same time Gaara felt the want to please her grow larger and larger. His hands grasped her hips, steadying her and causing her back to arch as he thrust into her harder and faster than before. In compliance, Sakura's hands found their ways to her nipples, twisting and pinching them as Gaara thrust inside her.

Finally, after listening to Sakura moan and gasp in pleasure (and adding a few of his own) Gaara felt himself release into her. He gasped out her name and it was all she needed to also release. He pulled out of her, his dick soaked with his cum. He flipped over onto his back and Sakura leaned down, her head falling onto his chest as both breathed deeply, sucking in the midnight air. Gaara's hand came up and stroked her hair softly.

The feelings emanating between them made both dizzy and Sakura, realizing that she was about to fall asleep, lifted up her head and stared in Gaara's eyes.

"My place?" she asked and he nodded in response.

In less than a minute the two of them were in Sakura's bed, both fast asleep, their clothes and Gaara's gourd scattered on the floor where they dropped them. Sakura's body was on top of Gaara's, his arms wrapped protectively around her. A blanket was pulled over their sleeping bodies and a small smile played at Gaara's lips as his dreams centered on the pink-haired female above him.

And, to both of them, if felt like something that had been missing was suddenly filled. Something that both of them yearned for was finally in their possession. It was a good feeling and both relished in it.

--

The next day a man walked outside as his wife made breakfast and looked up at his roof where he was shocked to see a discarded pair of pink panties.

* * *

**Well... That sure was interesting wasn't it?  
I'm sorry that this took so long to get out... I guess I've just had lots of crap to do...  
I've decided that I will continue taking requests, but I'll only agree to them if I like the couple (check my profile page and to see what couples I like the most)**

**Besides that I hope that you enjoyed this!**

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!  
Even if it's bad! I want to hear what you all have to say!**

**Thanks for being amazin' readers!**

**Love ya,  
Olive**


End file.
